Revan's final trial (mature)
by aedes aegypti
Summary: **PS I do not own or affiliate with Star Wars or SWTOR or Bioware or whatever, just wrote this out of fun and appreciation of the star wars lore*** Rated XXX no kids please beyond this line. Tags : Adult nudity, seduction, explicit intercourse, swearing, mild violence My first ever expedition into this world of fanfiction hence don't fry me - I wrote this when I was half drunk


**Revan's final trial (for mature audiences XXX)**

**PS I do not own or affiliate with Star Wars or SWTOR or Bioware or whatever, just wrote this out of fun and appreciation of the star wars lore***

Rated XXX no kids please beyond this line.

Tags : Adult nudity, seduction, explicit intercourse, swearing, mild violence

My first ever expedition into this world of fanfiction hence don't fry me - I wrote this when I was half drunk but anywho feedback is welcome.

Last warning absolutely no under 18s beyond here please.

* * *

I stroll across the grand room in this beautiful battleship, waiting for my final trial. Suddenly from behind I hear a faint rustling of the wind.

"I AM REVAN, MASTER OF ALL SITH" he bellowed with such a grand appearance.

 _Could this be him for real? Impossible!_

I study his form, and it matches the description - the physique, classic Revan Robe, and his mask. I shudder in excitement and anticipation, finally! I cannot believe I am actually facing the great master Revan himself!

"Oh my Lord, tis a pleasure to have met you finally", as I bow respectfully.

Suddenly a force lifts me high up in the room and tightens across my neck, almost choking me. Revan descends from the air, and walks slowly past me, calculatively - each step accentuated by the thud of his heavy boots.

" So…you are he so called chosen one to be granted the pleasure of participating in my final trial?", Revan bellowed commandingly under his mask, as he made his way to his throne.

"Yes …my lord" I manage under the tight force across my neck.

He paused , yet seemed unmoved by my response. Perhaps he has seen so many deciphals this way, only to fall in this final trial?

The air is odd on this battleship, and hence I would need to play my chances properly so not to risk being striked down. Given this was none other than the great master himself, using the force to read his mind was not an option at all.

Revan gestured his right arm out suddenly towards me across the room, halting the choking force almost immediately. I fall down the carpeted floor with a thud, coughing and splurting trying to catch my breath. His gaze lowers directly towards me, and he finally sits down on the throne.

"Very well then, prove yourself then."

This was it. This was my cue.

I look at the great master himself, and slowly undress my robe. I let it loose and fall on the ground. I spot Revan holding his breath for the second, studying my behaviour. I lick my lips and use the force to drive my lightsaber hilt deep into my ass. I squeal as it hits me deep inside, as I instinctively play with my tits.

"What type of madness is this?!"

"Peace is a lie, there is only sex, my lord" - I say raspily as I walk on my fours towards Revan. With each step forward the saberhilt-turned-assdildo works its way into my ass, making me even hornier then ever.

There was no resistance whatsoever as I finally approached the Dark Lord of all Sith Lords. I reached underneath his robe, searching for his well known legendary lightsaber. It was quite an easy find underneath those magnificent robes, and I outlined it in slow teasing strokes.

"And will you allow me to demonstrate the skills I possess to harness the true energy of this lightsaber, my Lord?", I whisper into his ears. I lick my lips and look him straight into his piercing gaze underneath that mask, stroking his Legendary Lightsaber to a growing size. Without further hesitation I run my pierced tongue along his shaft and take him entirely in my mouth. Drops of pre-sith cum start forming, glistening the shaft with a smoky glittery red tint.

"Oh My Korriban", Revan sighed under his mask, what I perceive as a sigh of frustration and release combined. He grabs my head and pushes me down, hence me taking his entire length in one sloppy effort. My eyes roll up and glow red in pure Sith pleasure and ecstasy. As I continue this ritual of pleasuring the Legendary Cocksaber Revan growls and breathes heavily under the mask, while occasionally twisting my tits. I moan in delight as my pu$$y juices start overflowing.

"Its been a looong time since I had a blowjob from a pierced babe. Come here", as Revan pulled me up by my round ass, so as to sit straddling him on his grand throne.

I was surprised by this sudden act of affection he showed, "Wow, quite a gentleman are we now my love?" , as I placed a kiss on his mask.

"For you might be the most magnificent Sith Bimbo to ever traverse this galaxy, my love" Revan said, as he removed his mask in one stroke and threw it backwards. He then undoes his robe, as I descend my pu$$y on his magnificent cocksaber.

I let out a loud moan of delight as my hips slowly start descending. Revan follows with a deep growl as it ploughs deep.

…and deep. And deeper and deeper.

The trial was now at its final and most crucial stage. We continued at an increasing pace and energy. My pu$$y bounced on his ever growing cocksaber, and my pierced tits bounced to follow the rhythm. Revan flicked and sucked on them ferociously inbetween, twisting and biting them occasionally.

"Ahhh aouhhh My lord!"

"What?!" Revan slaps my arse tight.

"I think… Ahhh ahhhh Ouhhh mhmm"

"Ohhh you little Slutty Sith, don't you know too much thinking is not the way of the Sith!" Revan teases me as he toys around with my anal saberhilt-dildo.

"I think Im almost her my lord!"

"Her? Her? Who is her, wait who are you then?"

"Ohh fuck my lord that was a fucking typo … Ouahhh OUHHHH IM CUMMING!"

"AND I AM BASTILA FUCKING SHAAAN!"

"WHoaH WHAT NO WAIT… WHO'S YOUR DADDY NOW?!"

In the next culminating moments of the concluding ritual, both me and Revan came with such intensity, causing a time-space ripple effect. Revan pumped his Sith juice all inside my pussy and enough to spurt some across my body, marking my success as the surviving Sith Warrior in this final trial.

Our bodies lie across the throne, as we catch our breaths and slowly reorientate ourselves to the surroundings.

"Peace is a lie, there is only fucking" I say.

Revan turns towards me, stroking my jawline, "And through fucking we gain strength, and through strength power, through power victory, and hence my chains are broken.

"Eh. Preach the Sith Code, My Lord. Fucking will set us free." I turn to Revan and kiss him fully.

"Damn right, my chosen one", Revan smiles weakly, as he pulls out the dildo out of my arse. It comes out with a plop, and he examines it closer looking at the juices. He then lifts me up and carries me to bed.

 _And fuck them all who oppose the Power of the Sith._

And so ends the greatest untold story of the galaxy.


End file.
